


After Hours

by emmie796



Category: Marvel 3490, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Consent, Consent is Sexy, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Nipple Play, No Refractory Period, No Shame in writing this, Office Blow Jobs, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Tattoos, Teasing, love making, passionate kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmie796/pseuds/emmie796
Summary: Steven Rogers calls one of his best employees, Natasha Stark, to his office after hours for some...things ;).
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first fic post-Phase 7, it was a lot of fun to write that fic series with Shadows but I'm ready to do my own thing now and get back into writing my stuff. 
> 
> Enjoy Round 2 of my attempt at writing Smut.

Natasha Stark is the employee of Steven Rogers at the law firm he founded. She would be representing clients that would come to the firm if they needed help with the legal issues that they had. Natasha hadn’t interacted with him much personally, she would talk to him when he called for a team meeting to talk about the company progress so far and company picnics. Whenever she would see him, she would feel a blush rise on her cheeks and felt herself get a little wet with the look he gave her from time to time. Steven, with his semi-long hair and beard, was such an intoxicating look. 

Natasha wonders if it’s wrong for her to be attracted to her boss like this…

Natasha has a feeling about how her boss looks at her. When she was putting some files away in a cabinet one day, her boss Steven was 7 feet away and was looking at her with a slight smirk while drinking coffee. When she sees this, Natasha slightly blushes and goes back to her work before moving along with the day. Another time was when she was putting away some files in a tall cabinet, she was having a hard time reaching the higher cabinets. Steven offered her his help as she climbed a ladder to reach the cabinets. Steven put his hands on her hips to hold her steady as she climbed the ladder. When Natasha got to the top, Steven’s hands began to slide down her hips and they eventually stopped to rest on her…

When she realized where his hands were, Natasha felt a blush coming on but didn’t have the want to push his hands away. Steven seemed to catch on to how Natasha is feeling when his hands are on her. Natasha started to climb down the ladder with Steven still holding her where his hands are still. When she finally got down from the ladder, Natasha just kind of froze as she was right up against her boss with his hands still on her. Steven also took his left hand off of her and moved a bit of hair out of her face and behind her ear. Natasha is overwhelmed with how her boss is making her feeling that she brushes herself off before heading home, 

One day, Steven called Natasha to his office after everyone had left. 

“Welcome Natasha, glad you were able to stop by my office after hours,” Steven said as he finished putting some files away. Natasha is sitting across wearing her black dress jacket with a red shirt underneath with a black dress skirt and heels to match. “I’m pleased with the work you’ve been putting in, well done” After he spoke, Steven brought his hands together on his desk and looked at Natasha with a smirk on his face. “I’m glad that you’ve been one of my most consistent ever since I’ve started this firm, and haven't had an employee that has gotten more successful cases before.” 

When she heard her boss compliment her, Natasha blushed and said “Oh...it’s just...no big deal.” before she moved her feet to touch each other.

“It is a big deal Natasha, you’re making a contribution professionally...and personally.”

Natasha moved her chair forward and is now in Steven’s personal space. “What do you mean by “personally”?”

Steven got up from his chair and put his hands on the desk before walking to the table behind Natasha. Seeing him do something simple like walking away from his desk made her feel wet. Steve then puts his hands on the head of the chair Natasha is sitting in and leans to one of her ears.

“Why don’t you come sit on my lap and we can talk about the first thing that pops up?” Steven said seductively in her ear as he played with a lock of her long dark brown hair. 

Steven walks over to the cream-colored sofa in his office and Natasha follows behind. She sits on his lap and already feels herself getting even more wet than she was before. Steven makes the first move and kisses her roughly. His hands were on her upper back and then moved down near her ass. His fingers made their way under her jacket and into the lines of her skirt. 

“Your outfit looks great but I think it would look better on the floor.” Said Steven in a low husky voice which just made Natasha squirt as he ravenously took off her clothes and threw them on the carpet.

“Don’t think you’ll be the only nude one in this.” Said Steven as he took his clothes off which almost made Natasha cum. 

Steven looked absolutely fucking hot. Natasha could see that Steven had a few tattoos on him; a collarbone tattoo of some text that appeared to be in another language, a Taurus tattoo on his left shoulder, and a tattoo of the word “Loyalty” on his right shoulder. What REALLY made Natasha wet was Steven’s penis. Just looking at it made her want to go to TOWN on it. Steven then pinned Natasha on her back on the couch and she saw that dark, hungry, lustful look in his eyes.

“If you want to stop, just say “No more”. No matter how hard I personally am, I want to respect your feelings if you don’t want to continue.” Said Steven soothingly. He values consent very DEARLY. 

Steven attacks Natasha’s lips and they kiss fiercely. His hands are moving everywhere on her body from breasts to her ass. The way they felt in his hands on her body was like being in heaven. He then lifts her legs up over his shoulders and gets a great view of her pussy. The way her pussy looked was so DIVINE that he immediately put his mouth to it and started to lick, suck, and anything he could do.

Feeling his tongue inside her pussy was an attack on the senses. Natasha could tell that Steven knew how to eat pussy like a FINE gentleman. She let out moans and cries from the sensation that he is giving her. 

Steven then lowers Natasha’s legs back on the couch and resumes the rough kissing. He then puts his hands on her arms and gets up in her face. 

“Are you sure you want this Tasha?” Asked Steve.

“Fuck me like you mean it. I want to hear your cum heavy balls slapping against me. I want to feel your pulsating cock in my tight pussy and your hot cum filling my pussy and my womb. I want to feel sore days after and know that you made me feel this way. I want to feel your bite marks on my skin. Give me your worst.”

That was all Steven needed to hear from her. He went right to thrusting his rock hard cock into her tight pussy. As a result of how hard he was thrusting into Natasha, the couch was moving and squeaking but the pair don’t give a fuck. The sounds filling the room were the sounds of Steven’s cum heavy balls slapping against Natasha’s pussy, his rock hard cock thrusting in and out of her pretty pink pussy, the couch moving as a result of them having rough sex, and the sounds of Natasha and Steven grunting and moaning. 

Both of them could feel themselves getting closer to their climax and Steven leans down towards one of Natasha’s ears while still thrusting in her.

“I want to see you cum all over my cock and see you lose control. I want to hear you moan and scream as you cum. I want to see you look like a mess afterwards as proof of what I can do to you.” He whispered huskily in her ear.

That was all that was needed for Natasha to cum while also letting out the MOST pornographic moan that Steven has heard. It also didn’t take long for Steven to cum in Natasha and he was letting out load after load in her pussy. 

When Steven pulled out of her, his cock was covered in white and he took pleasure in Natasha’s disheveled state on the couch. He watched as her chest raised up and down and the way her breasts moved with each breath she took. 

“Round 2 Tasha?” Said Steven with his cock still rock hard.

“Yes, more than ever.” Said Natasha as she sat up.

“Hope you’re ready.” Steven then flipped Natasha on her hands and knees and began to thrust into her again. 

His hands were firmly grasping her hips as the sounds of his balls slapping against her and his cock thrusting in and out of her pussy.

“You like being fucked like a dog, don’t you?” Steven grunt as he slapped Natasha’s ass hard.

“Yes, fuck me like a dog more you fucking bitch.” Natasha moaned out as Steven slapped her ass again.

“With pleasure.”

Steven then slapped her ass again which is turning pink from the force he puts into the slaps. 

“Oh FUCK!” Steve yelled out as his thrusts sped up and bent over to cover Natasha’s back. 

His hands went from her hips to her breasts and Steven began to squeeze them hard. Natasha let out another pornographic moan as she felt Steven’s large hands messing with her breasts.

“I think I’m about to cum.” Said Natasha as she let out some brief crys. 

“Cum for me Natasha. I want to see you cum for me again.” Said Steven in a low voice that made Natasha whimper.

Steven brought his hands to Natasha’s nipples and pinched them hard which made Natasha cry out and cum hard. After hearing the lovely sounds of Natasha cumming, Steven follows behind her.

“Oh Fuck Fuck Fuck!” He yelled out as he jerked forward, thrusting into Natasha as he filled her with ropes and ropes of his hot white stuff deep within her pussy and womb.

Both of them collapsed on the couch, trying to regain their breath after all of the rough sex they were having.

“Since you’ve been treating me to so much sex, it’s my turn.” Said Natasha as she turned around and pushed Steven on his back.

Surprised at the sudden movement, Steven smirks at what Natasha has planned to do to him.

Natasha lowers her head to where Steven’s cock is and starts to play with it using her mouth. She’s able to taste his sweet cum at the head. Slowly but surely, she works his cock into her mouth and works her way on deepthroating his huge cock. Steven groans loudly at the feeling right now. He’s shocked at how good Natasha can deepthroat. His hands thread in the locks of her hair, grabbed on, and started to move her head up and down, still keeping up with the deepthroating. Natasha makes some gagging noises as Steven’s cock is shoved back and forward in her throat. It hurts but she LOVES it, having her boss’s cock deep in her throat feels amazing.

“I want to melt in your mouth - not your hand Natasha.” Steven grunted as him moving Natasha’s head up and down on his cock became faster.

“Oh FUCK!” Yelled Steven as he came ropes and ropes of his hot white cum down Natasha’s throat with her moaning in delight of swallowing that good shit that her boss released down her throat. 

After that, both of them were all sexed out and Natasha climbed onto Steven’s chest and laid on top of him. They took a few minutes enjoying each other’s embrace before they kissed but sweet and gentle compared to 10 minutes ago. 

“Can’t get in trouble for this since I’m the boss around here.” Steven said smirkingly. 

He then teases Natasha a little by grabbing her ass and kneeing it like dough but not rough. Their rough sex had turned into some sweet making-out. As the moon had risen on the horizon, Steven grabbed the remote and turned on the fireplace so the room would get warm and they could hear fire crackling while they continued with their make out session. Steven then flipped their positions so Natasha was on the bottom again and he was on top. They stared into each other’s eyes before Natasha spoke up

“Will you make sweet love to me Steven?” Natasha asked with puppy dog eyes.

“Of course I will.” Steven responded before he lunged forward and started the intense passionate kissing before their hands are all over each other’s bodies. They did with the fire crackling in the background and the beautiful full moon in the sky.

What a way to end the work week.


End file.
